Shrouded
by Santhor
Summary: The Planet has encountered the apocolypse first hand and the entire world has been devistated. But humanity strives on and hopes to rebuild the the world they lost. However not everyone has the same idea. Join Sean Round as he starts his new life on the f
1. Chapter 1: The Ending

Chapter 1

**The ending**

Ascot supported me with his arm while we made a struggling jog away from the fighting, as Nyoko gripped my hand tenderly with her own. Blood was still pumping out of my guts drenching my shirt and trousers in red dye, (Which Id only cleaned yesterday, how annoying) even Ascot was covered in my own blood, and I knew he wouldn't take that lightly.

I was starting to panic like before, my head felt light and my body just went limp which made it hard to stay on my feet as we ran.

I completely forgot about Nicholas and Conor at that time. My mind was far away, flashing back through all my memories, all the chaos and distraction that had befallen over us in the last three years, It was just all too unbearable. "So it's true...Your life does flash before your eyes, just before you die." I grinned, then coughed up which must have been a jugs worth of blood that drooled all down my front and down my legs. The blood was drying quickly to my skin because of the cold air and winds.

Ascot didn't seem to notice, he was to busy trying to get me to safety and avoiding confronting any more Yobs that might be lurking around the next corner. Nyoko's eyes where locked on to me, and a meaningful look passed over her face as I threw up so much (It must be her first time seeing anyone in a near death state like this before.) She produced a handkerchief from her pocket, it was one that I had seen her use many times It was pattered with yellow lemons and red strawberries I could tell it was precious to her by the way she would often fiddle with it before she went to sleep at night, an old family treasure perhaps?. Raising the handkerchief to my face she started to wipe away the blood stains that covered my face, it was drying up so quickly causing yet another irritation due to the rough winds. I tilted my head to try and force a smile but just then we came to a bend and sunlight beamed into my eyes rendering me blind, so I kept my head down till Ascot found a place to rest. "Jesus Christ how much do you weigh Sean?" Ascot said with humor trying to brighten the mood (He was just asking for a punch in the face) but I hardly had the energy to walk let alone jog, reply to his criticism _and _punch him in the face!.

We came to a halt in the shadow of a tall complex. From the looks of it, it must have been some kind of works office. As usual the building was completely wrecked, inside and out, windows smashed, doors knocked down and floors caved in. the building would have looked like a good place to rest if only there wasn't so much glass everywhere. We stood still for a couple of minutes so that Ascot could catch his breath and look for another spot to lie low, but the whole area had been completely vandalized and didn't look safe at all. Most of the houses had cars and trucks just rammed aimlessly into the backs and fronts of them, We even noticed a few bodies scattered over the forsaken grounds. This was by far one of the worst places I had seen after the disaster had taken place all those years ago, no order had been established at all, would it ever?.

Keeping a sharp eye out for a decent rest stop Ascot was completely lost, there were two streets leading in different direction we saw sign posts but they had been abused and sprayed over, maybe just around the next corner we would find a rest stop?. Maybe, but I felt time slipping me by and so did he and especially Nyoko. She collapse to the ground regaining as much energy as she could before be made another dash but all of a sudden she leaped to her feet pointing her finger at a back entrance that Ascot must have overlooked "Asoko!" She screamed. "Good eye Nyo!" Ascot praised, with the sound of hope in his voice "Come on hurry, grab him under his other arm!" He ordered directly with a shuddering bawl. Ascot was never the kind of guy to let people know when he was panicked or worried, always putting on a brave face and keeping a smile was his way to go, but this time I could tell he was getting very uneasy and looked as if he was going to make himself sick of worry! Which just made me worry even more!. I couldn't feel any pain at that moment I don't know why maybe because of the adrenaline? or shock perhaps? but at that time I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

I didn't feel as if I was going to die? But the thought of never opening them again gave me a quick rush of will power to open them up again.

It seemed ever brighter than before, we made our way towards the back entrance that Nyoko pointed out but as we entered we noticed a foul smell. The stench was overwelming and didnt help much with my vomiting problem. Throwing up what felt like all my guts, blood and vomit flew violently down my chest just managing to keep my head in a straight downwards direction so not to cover Ascot and Nyoko. She started to cry and again wiped the blood from my lips, neck and chest. "Hold on Sean we're here OK, don't go dying on me you hear or I'll kick your ass" Ascot transferred my weight onto Oki so he could take of his jacket and jumper to make a soft spot over the rubble in one of the corners of the room, he managed to do all this without letting go of his sword may I add. I tilted my head so I could look Nyoko in the eyes. "This could be the last time I look at you like this again" I said to her in a clear but quiet tone. She hushed me and put her finger to my lips and getting on to tip toes she kissed me softly on the lips as a single tear trickled from her eye and down her check.

The office room didn't look to bad considering the state of the rest of the town, there was no broken glass around but no windows either. The room was dank and dim and desks had been smashed to pieces and the chairs had been ripped apart. Ascot took me from Nyoko and helped me sit up straight against the wall over his jacket. I slouched down trying to get into a conformable position to lye down. "Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you fall asleep, try and stay a wake will ya" Ascot looked me over with a grim look and opened up his backpack. "Its bad Isn't It..." I asked him "Well all I'll say is, you've had better days. Now shut up a second."

"Where is it? I know its in here somewhere, where the fuck Is it?" I had never seen the happy rouge this stressed before, he was shaking more then Nyoko was now. "Found it!" He pulled a long thin piece of cloth out from within his bag then stood to tie it around my chest. I still didn't have any energy or will power to talk only groan as he tighten the cloth around one of my vital wounds. "That should keep the blood from flowing all over me for a while huh Sean?" and gave me a weak smile. He turned to Nyoko who was kneeling not far from my side. "Nyoko come here!"

From what we could establish Oki's surname was Nyoko as we often addressed her as. She was an Asian girl no older than 12 and could only speak very little English and found it very hard to understand our words. She approached me slowly wiping the tears from her eyes and pulling back the dark hair from over her bright blue eyes. Ascot held her wrist as he was kneeling beside me and placed her hands upon my chest wound (I wasn't looking forward to this!) "Be...gentle...with me...Ascot" I said, as I struggled for air with a fake smile.

Within a split second my eyes widened with blood shock and I yelled a silent scream of pain as Nyoko applied strong pressure to my bleeding. A tear rolled down my face but couldn't wipe it away, I was just far to weak to even to that, but she cleared it away for me with her finger tip and and place her other hand on my face which helped me calm myself. He hand was so smooth.

Ascot held the end of this hilt"I wonder if Conor and Nicholas got away safely?" He directed his eyes towards me as he knelt in a corner. "I'm sure there fine I know they can be a bit hasty but they aren't fools, right Sean?" he paused to wait for me to make some sort of a sign. "Shroud you hear me?" but I couldn't move nor could I speak?. "Sean!" Nyoko yelled and let go of me and backed into a corner terrified, I had no idea what was going on or what was wrong with her but I couldn't feel any pain anymore. "Shit!" Ascot darted forward and put this fingers to my neck to test my pulse. A silence overcame the room it must only have been a few seconds but seemed like a life time. "He's dead..."


	2. Chapter 2: Bring On The Trio

**Chapter 2**

**Bring on the trio**

(Three years earlier)

"Roud!" He boomed at the top of his lungs. Always shouting and ranting about something, he does my head In, and always addressing me by my Surname It's so degrading. "What the hell is this Roud?" trying to stare me down as usual, slamming my paper on my desk. "Didn't I teach you how to answer these questions last week Sean? what's wrong with you?. Usually getting In trouble wouldn't bother me maybe that was my problem, but Mr. Frendrik was by far my most hated teacher. Number One on my death list. My reasons?. Well lets just say he doesn't like me and we _both_ know it. My friends don't help either. Always trying to my me laugh when he's focused on me. It's gotten so bad that even when I know there not trying to make me laugh, I start to grin because I just know that there trying to hold back there laughs.

So there I was again, at the front of the class. Frenky looking over his glasses with blood sock eyes and a vain in his forehead the size of a canvas, Ascot kicking me rapidly In the side of the leg under the table trying to get me crack and Nicholas hunched up in the corner trying to hide his face from his own laughter, He's crying because of it!. All this and teach is all totally unaware of it, just my luck.

Detention again. On a Friday as well, the worse day to have one. Don't get me wrong detention isn't all bad. He leaves me in a room all alone with nothing but a book to read for thirty minutes. Perfect amount of time for a quick nap I think. Leaning my chair up against the back wall I start to drift off. Ahhh! nothing like it after a hard days cheating.

"Pssst, Sean..., hey Sean!" someone was calling outside the near window. It was Conor. " Oh hey Conor, what are you doing?" I asked him. He took a quick look around the detention room. "Frenky here?" was wondered what he was up to but took a quick peek out the door to see if anyone was around but no one was there, It seemed unusually empty. "Nope, all clear" I replied. "Good" He climbed up through the window and lowered himself onto the chair below. "What are you doing Conor?" I asked wondering what the hell he was trying to pull. "I came to keep you company, but it looks like I just disturbed your napping he he he" I've known Conor ever since I started secondary school. He was the first person who actually started trying to make conversation with me. I'll never forget that day.

It was two years back on a Friday afternoon. We finished math class and decided to walk home together. Apparently he only lived a few streets down from me. Then that was when they appeared. The Yobs. A fat one a thin one and a midget is how I often describe them. Hue, Sam and Clarence, the doofus brigade. Always starting fights and getting into trouble with the law, these guys were trouble. However just remember I'd only just started this school a few days ago and had no idea who these guys were. "Hey boys where are ya of to eh?" Clarence said only just managing not to spit his words. He was a little pompous feller with a buzz cut and ugly face, Oh and can't forget those enormous lips. "Home" Conor replied after a pause. "Oh really? That's a shame we were going to go score some weed with a mate if you guys are interested?" That was Hue, an obvious drug over dossier. Well what can I say?. Baggy eyes, hair that looks as if it hasn't been washed in over a month. Oh and he sticks of cheese and something else that just isn't from this world. "No thanks, we'll pass." Conor answered for us again. What's with these guys?. We kept on walking but we didn't make small talk. The trio were following behind, laughing and smoking there fags. (They were only 15 at the time as well) I could see what this was leading up to. "Oi boys! Wanna fag?" they yelled "No thanks we don't smoke." that's all I said, nothing wrong with that right? Then before I knew it SMACK! Right in the face!. Sam had come up behind me and smacked me straight in the face, for no reason what so ever. So down I went smacked my head on the ground and must have blacked out for just a few seconds because I didn't remember the fall. Now, Sam was a vicious bastard, even to this day I can't seem to figure him out. He never says a word and always looks depressed. Rumors say that he carries a knife in his pocket, even in school, and it wouldn't surprise me if it were true either. I opened my eyes to see Conor standing over me fending of the three Yobs by himself."Get the hell out of here you ass holes!" Conor bawled at them. Bad move right?. Wrong. "Sorry about that mate we were just messing around, no harm done right?" they quickly replied, but Sam just stood there eyeballing me. Even now I have no idea what I had done. I doubt I did anything. After a few frantic minutes of confrontation they walked off happy with there days work.

"Are you ok?" Conor asked me while helping me to my feet. I was shaking from the shock and could feel my strength disappear. "I'm fine I replied" licking the blood from the inside of my mouth. "Come on I'll come to your place for a while and help explain things to your mum" I didn't really want him to, I just wanted to be alone. He came with me anyway, and helped wash out the blood from my mouth with a cold bottle of water he had in his bag. When I reached home I had calmed down but I knew I was just going to get panicky again because...

I opened the front door with my key. In an instant my Mum rushed screeched at the sight of my eye and split lips. "My baby my baby what happened to you? Did you get into a fight? Tell me." Precisely the reason why I didn't want Conor to come home with me. (How embarrassing) "I'm fine" I lied "Is that all you've got to say to me?" Conor was standing outside the front door just to make sure I was OK. That is until my mother dragged him inside. "What happened to Sean?" she was going to give herself a heart attack if she kept going on like this. "Mum! For god sakes calm down!.We were playing baseball after school, and the ball hit me in the face that's all!" I lied again. I could sense Conor was feeling very uneasy with all this shouting going on, along with Mum almost holding him in mid air by the sleeve of his school shirt. It looked quite funny actually. My little mother holding up a massive teenager. I'm not kidding Conor is huge must be seven foot at least. Yet another reason I didn't what him to escort me home. She took a deep breath to calm herself "Oh good I thought something might of happened to you on the streets" she said relieved. "You really are scary sometime, you know that?" she smiled back to me at the comment. "I just care about you that's all." I hate it when she says that. "Geez, OK! another phrase your not aloud to use, Is that!. It creeps me out." and in front of friends and all geeeez. "Oh and by the way Mum, you can let Conor go now." She only just realized she was still hold him up on his tip toes. "Oh god I'm so sorry Darling are you OK?" Conor placed his feet firmly on the ground and slowly edged away from mum. It almost made me laugh . "It's OK Mr's Roud, no harm done."

Conor didn't go home that day. Mum insisted on letting him stay the night. Which felt a little bit awkward due to the fact that we hadn't know each other very long at the time. Though I felt i could talk to him a lot better than most of my other friends for some reason. Probably because of the experience we went through together. We were in my room most of the day. Like most people he was fascinated in my Samurai sword collection. I wasn't able to buy any of the really expensive ones but I had a good verity of of different types. I had ten sword all in all, display purpose only of course. "Wow, what an interesting hobby, I've never seen a sword before" I allowed Conor to look at each one individually as long as he was careful with them. And he was. Very careful. I got a new one almost every year for my birthday from my grandpa, he was the reason I was so interested in them. He owns over 70 different types of unique samurai swords at his house and always has something new to show me when ever we go down to visit. Later that night I remember asking him about the three bullies. "You should just stay as far away from them as possible" I he told me. "There what we call Yobs, people with nothing better to do than hurt others, I suppose it makes them feel like they have a sense of purpose or something." I knew about those kind of people but that was my first time I had ever been in a pinned down situation like that in my life. My eyes were still sore but my cut lips had basically healed all up by that time. We were lying In our bunks eyes open with only a bed lamp on. "Hey Sean" Conor said. "Yeah?" "Why did you lie to your Mum?" I had to think about it for a second and then I remembered. "I lie to her about that kind of stuff a lot." I told him. He leaned over the top bunk to look at me with a concerned expression. "But why?" He asked again. "I'm not sure" I told him honestly. "I guess It's because I don't want to worry her" I thought about it for a second. "I guess your right, no point of making her panic. She didn't even know what happened when you walked through that door and she almost ripped my arm off, hahaha" The thought made me laugh. " Thanks for helping me back there by the way Conor." He lay back into his bed. "No problem, It all comes with experience" closing my eyes I could feel myself falling into a deep sleep. "experience?" I asked. But it was too late, he was fast asleep.


End file.
